Por Intentar olvidarte
by TefyHatake
Summary: Después de la guerra todo vuelve a normalidad en la aldea todo excepto los sentimientos Sakura quien ahora sin imaginarlo esta enamorada de Kakashi,su sensei el que la ve como una hija o tal vez no? con el regreso de Sasuke las cosas no serán fáciles el reclamara lo que siempre creyó suyo. KakaSakuSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni su personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A: **Esta es mi primera historia en el Fandom del kakasaku y también un poco del Sasusaku he querido leer un fic así pero existen muy pocos así que decidí escribir el mio, sin mas los dejo leer .**  
><strong>

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

-_inner Sakura- _

(Interrupción del autor)

::::: Cambios de escenario:::::::

**Capitulo 1 : Sentimientos encontrados-parte 1 **

El atardecer se asomaba por el ventanal de uno de los consultorios del ya no tan concurrido hospital de Konoha.

Una joven pelirosa, que se encontraba sentada tras el pequeño escritorio, exhaló un suspiro cansado, desganado, producto del arduo trabajo que tan ocupada la había tenido durante la mañana. Por fin tenía un momento de descanso, pero aunque quería relajarse, la cabeza no dejaba de dolerle, enviando dolorosas punzadas que golpeaban su cráneo – aún podía escuchar los llantos de los pequeños que había pasado vendando y suturando durante toda la mañana.

–Y pensar que son los futuros ninjas de Konoha... –susurró con aire cansino, preocupada por lo que deparaba a su aldea. Sin embargo, un golpe repentino a su puerta quebró aquellos pensamientos que habían amenazado con arruinar su descanso. –Adelante– respondió resignada, dispuesta a atender cualquier otro paciente que estuviese esperando tras su oficina.

No se sorprendió al vislumbrar a una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules asomándose por la puerta, con una expresión que reflejaba casi lo mismo que la doctora.

–Doctora Haruno, su ultimo paciente ya está aquí, ¿quiere que lo haga pasar?

–Sí, gracias Kasumi– respondió la pelirosa forzando una sonrisa, al tiempo que sentía como la desesperación golpeaba su ser. Lo que deseaba era que su turno acabara ¡pero ya!

–De acuerdo.

La joven hizo pasar a un pequeño niño, nada mas ni nada menos que no el nieto del difunto Sandaime Hokage: Konohamaru Sarutobi. Sorprendentemente, el chico se encontraba tranquilo a pesar de traer una shuriken incrustada en su mano izquierda; portaba una sonrisa enorme, justo como las que Naruto solía dar cuando se lastimaba o hacía algo estúpido.

La enfermera súbitamente se despidió y cerró la puerta al salir.

El pequeño niño no tardó en tomar asiento y observó tranquilamente como la muchacha se acercaba a él, dispuesta a realizar su trabajo con rapidez. Al llegar a él, Sakura retiró con cuidado el shuriken, escuchando como Konohamaru aguantaba el gemido de dolor que quiso escapar de sus labios. De inmediato, reunió un poco de chakra en su palma para cerrar la herida, cicatrizando el corte en el que se había incrustado el arma.

No le hizo falta vendaje, puesto que su chakra había sido suficiente como para curar al discípulo de Naruto.

–Listo– anunció de repente la joven, palmeando la piel rosada que ahora era la única marca de la herida– la próxima vez ten más cuidado.

–¡Claro que sí! ¿eso es todo, doctora?– preguntó Konohamaru, tranquilo.

–Sí, es todo.

Dicho esto, el chico sonrió en agradecimiento y se dispuso a marcharse, atravesando la oficina en un instante.

Tras haberse marchado, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio evidente. Era el primer pequeño que atendía en el día, y no había hecho algún berrinche o drama –le recordaba muchísimo a sus compañeros anbu de equipo. Con un suspiro inaudible, la chica tomó asiento de nuevo tras el escritorio, recostando su rostro sobre una de sus manos que se encontraba apoyada sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia un costado, y no pudo evitar mirar por enésima vez en el día el reloj sobre la pared.

Eran las 4:30. Las manecillas parecían no avanzar luego de haber desayunado con los chicos y tras haber recibido aquella extraña propuesta de Sasuke.

¡Moría porque terminara su turno

**::: Flashback:::**

. -¡Sakura chan!, ¡Sakura chan! anda ábrenos ¿Qué no recuerdas que iríamos a desayunar juntos? El teme y yo ¡morimos de habré!- desde el otro lado de la puerta gritaba un rubio hiperactivo, mientras golpeaba la puerta sin importarle las constantes miradas de sus compañeros.

Cansada quito las sabanas sobre su rostro al escuchar el incesable llamado a la puerta y constantes gritos, bufo un poco el hecho de despertar con la "hermosa voz" de Naruto gritando su nombre, no era lo que ella llamaría un "hermoso despertar" , pero el recordar que era día de almuerzo marco una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Los "días de almuerzo" como los llamaba Naruto eran los únicos días de la semana donde se reunían como familia para tomar el desayuno, claro a excepción de los días de entrenamiento, pero eso era otra cosa, desde el regreso de Sasuke se había convertido en una tradición del equipo.

Tras cepillar su cabello, echar un pequeño vistazo en el espejo para comprobar que se encontraba presentable abrió la puerta, golpeando al rubio, que tras tremendo golpe había hecho una pequeña grieta sobre el suelo.

-¡Ahrg ya cállate Naruto que no ves que vas a despertar a alguien!- retiro su puño de la cabeza del Uzumaki.

-¡Ouch!..¡Sakura chaan! Eso dolió-dijo sobándose el ahora enorme chichón sobre su cabeza -lo siento Sakura chan es que pensé que habías olvidado ¡dattebayo!- sobaba de nuevo la parte adolorida.

-No no lo olvide Naruto- dijo mientras habría completamente la puerta al joven Jinchuriki, el capitán Yamato, Sai y por ultimo Sasuke -Adelante chicos- retrocedió cediendo el paso a sus compañeros.

-Buenos días Sasuke-

Saludo con una sonrisa al reintegrado compañero de equipo que entraba como siempre muy callado, ante el saludo de la pelirosa asiendo un ademan con la cabeza y su tono habitual respondió

-Buenos días Sakura-

Al ver a sus compañeros dentro cerró la puerta ante la atenta y fruncida mirada del Uzumaki que aun sobaba su cabeza.

-¡AHH! ¡Sakura chan no te has cambiado!-chillo de repente al notar que aun se encontraba en pijama, los chicos rodaron las vista ante tal descubrimiento mientras que la kunoichi suspiro –¿_Como es que es el héroe que salvo la aldea ?–_pensó

-argh Naruto- bufo mientras dirigía su mirada a sus demás compañeros- póngase cómodos no tardo, iré a cambiarme-

Sin esperar respuesta alguna de sus compañeros corrió de nuevo a su habitación, busco entre el pequeño closet, saco su camisa favorita y una falda beige. (Su ropa de siempre), se dirigió al baño, lavo su rostro y sus dientes, por último peino sus cabellos para después colocar su banda como diadema. Hecho un último vistazo a su figura en el espejo y satisfecha salió al recibidor donde sus compañeros esperaban ansiosos para después tomar camino hacia Ichiraku.

El desayuno había transcurrido "normal" Naruto y Sasuke como ya era costumbre habían tenido una sus platica-peleas, Sai no paraba de molestarla con su ya acostumbrado "fea" y el capitán Yamato el bueno, el solo miraba de un lado a otro las platicas de sus compañeros ya se había acostumbrado. Al terminar todos se habían repartido la cuenta y decidieron caminar unas cuantas calles juntos disfrutando de la fresca mañana y la poca concurrencia, durante la caminata Hinata se les había unido, tras haber avanzado unas calles más Sai y el capitán Yamato se habían despedido y marchado, púes según habían dicho tenían misión, tampoco tardo mucho para que la pareja (Naruto y Hinata) también se separaran según había dicho iban a "entrenar"

-_Si seguro ese par se irán a pasear por la aldea-_ pensó ante la clara intención de los tortolitos._ -Pero me alegra que por fin tengas alguien a quien ames de verdad Naruto-_

Observo a la pareja alejarse tomados de las manos.

Y de nuevo estaba sola con el morocho, de nuevo, últimamente eso ocurría muy seguido no era que le molestase la presencia de Sasuke, al contrario le agradaba la idea de recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero ella también tenía cosas que hacer, miro el reloj sobre su muñeca y hablo

- Sasuke yo ..etto.. tengo que ir al hospital - comento apenada por tener que dejarlo solo

- Vamos – respondió serio.

Con algo de sorpresa por su ofrecimiento, caminaron rumbo al hospital charlando sobre la reconstrucción del nuevo barrio Uchiha, una que otra broma para Naruto, el trabajo en el hospital etc, de pronto la chica reparo en que ya habían llegado, se encontraban en la entrada del edificio.

.-aquí es Sasuke- aviso tras la pérdida mirada del pelinegro

-Si aun recuerdo como es el hospital Sakura-respondió con un poco de ironía y una sonrisa ladina.

- Si jeje- rio un poco y se despidió – Hasta pronto Sasuke-sonrió

-hasta pronto Sakura- dudo un poco pero volvió a llamarla - … Sakura- la tomo por la muñeca haciéndola volver sobre sus pasos

–si- respondió la oji jade.

-Este .. Quería preguntarte ¿a qué hora sales? – agacho un poco su cabeza en intento ocultar el leve sonrojo en su rostro.

La chica pestaño y en su rostro apareció un gesto de cuestionamiento -¿_Porque me preguntara eso? _– Mmm, hoy saldré temprano, creó que será algo así como las 6:00 pm – coloco la mano en su mentón tratando de recordar bien su horario no quería dar información errónea a su compañero –Si a las seis – sonrió segura de su respuesta.

-Hum.. a las seis -pensó un poco y decidió – pasare por ti, necesitó hablar contigo, hasta pronto Sakura – la atrajo hacia él para plantar un suave y sorpresivo beso en su mejilla.

El aludido giro sobre sus pies y con las manos en sus bolsillos camino por la avenida tranquilamente, la chica lo observo alejarse unas cuadras hasta que decidió que debía entrar a trabajar.

**::: Fin del Flashback:: **

Las cinco y cuarto marcaba el reloj para cuando había salido de sus cavilaciones, sobo un poco sus sienes, su cefalea no cesaba, había disminuido pero no cesaba, hecho una mirada por la ventana observando el rojizo color del cielo que acompañaba el atardecer tras la montaña Hokage. Tras aquel pequeño había la tarde se había normalizado, ya no había tantas emergencias como las semanas pasadas, pues la mayoría de los shinobis hospitalizados ya habían sido dados de alta -menos ellos- susurro para si, al recordar aquello un dejo de tristeza se pinto sobre su rostro.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde aquella batalla, esa donde miles de shinobis, habían dado su vida para proteger el mundo y sus aldeas, aquella que ahora los pergaminos describían como: La guerra del amor. Esa batalla donde los dos equipos de Amigos-Rivales habían sido los héroes que habían peleado y derrotado a Madara.

Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, lo habían dado todo durante la pelea, al terminar la guerra con unas semanas de hospitalización y algunos cuidados básicos habían salido bien librados, sin embargo no era lo mismo con el segundo equipo, Uchiha Obito y Hatake Kakashi, los héroes del sharingan después de aquel milagroso jutsu, el Uchiha mayor había vuelto y peleado por Konoha, ellos habían caído en el campo de batalla, no muertos pero si en coma, el uso excesivo de su chakra los había dejado así.

El solo recuerdo hacia que el corazón del la chica volviera a latir con el mismo desenfreno que aquella vez al verlo caer al suelo de la nada, cuando pensó que lo había perdido, si, a aquel peligris, su ex sensei, aquel vago y pervertido hombre, mas de una década mayor que ella, aquel hombre que le había robado el corazón, del que se había enamorado.

- Kakashi sensei- susurro llevándose ambas manos sobre su pecho, sentía latir su corazón agitado, el vacio en su estomago volvía y una sonrisa inmediata aparecía en sus rostro por el solo pronunciar su nombre, hacía dos días que no les veía pues había salido de misión, por eso sin pensarlo más se levanto y tomo rumbo a la habitación de los héroes.

Camino por los largos pasillos del hospital hasta dar con la puerta, la abrió con esperanza, la misma esperanza de cada día de encontrarles despiertos, pero solo encontró la misma escena de siempre, suspiro, término de adentrarse en la habitación y volvió a verles, observo el subir y bajar de sus pechos, su tranquila y pausada respiración, se acerco un poco para acariciar los rebeldes cabellos del Hatake pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos tras ella, volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con la divertida sonrisa de la que ahora se había convertido en su mejor amiga y compañera de casa.

-¡Rin!, etto …¿pensé que estabas de misión? ¿Cuándo volviste?- pregunto nerviosa al verse casi descubierta, en aquel intento por acariciarlo.

-si.. bueno regrese esta mañana, ¿tu cuando regresaste Sakura?-pregunto la castaña, feliz de ver a su amiga

–Si regrese el Jueves, por eso ya no alcance a verte- respondió la pelirosa ya un poco más tranquila pues su amiga parecía no sospechar nada. De pronto una pregunta surco sus pensamientos, ¿si había regresado esa mañana que hacia aquí? Bueno la respuesta era obvia ella tras el termino de la guerra como un gesto de solidaridad a la compañera de su sensei y cumpliendo la promesa que había hecho al mayor de los Uchiha la había invitado a vivir en su departamento con ella no era la gran cosa pero tenía lo suficiente para que ambas vivieran cómodamente, con el tiempo se había integrado a sus actividades o a las que realizaba entre ellas, trabajar en hospital e incluso formar parte del grupo de chicas. Sin soportar más la duda o ¿celos? Pregunto.

–Y… ¿qué hacías aquí?, digo aquí trabajas, pero pensé que Tsunade-sama te daba los días después de misión libres – sonrió.

-Logre convencer a Tsunade sama que me diera medio tiempo siempre que regresase de misión pero viene antes de mi turno porque quería ver cómo van –hecho una mirada a los hombres que descansaban en la habitación- por eso ¿y tú? – devolvió la pregunta.

-Yo también venia a checar como se encontraban y a limpiar un poco la habitación- respondió rápidamente al notar la mirada un poco incrédula de parte de la Nohara.

– Entonces te parece si te ayudo a limpiar- sonrió, comenzando a recorrer y abrir un poco la ventana de la habitación

- si.- respondió la pelirosa sonriendo a su amiga.

Tras varios minutos de ordenar, limpiar el polvo la castaña pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

–Sakura puedo ¿preguntarte algo? – La miro algo tímida.

– ¿qué sucede?

- Bueno es que esta mañana que venía camino acá y por casualidad te vi junto a Sasuke kun y bueno… el te beso ¿acaso son novios?-

Tras la pregunta Sakura negó rápidamente con cabeza y manos impresionada por la forma en la había relacionado con el morocho.

- No, no- negó nuevamente- Sasuke solo se estaba despidiendo porque me acompaño, pero solo somos amigos.-

-Oh, bueno es solo que me pareció extraño, pero Sasuke kun y tu forman una pareja muy linda- aquel comentario simplemente sonrojo a la chica, estaba a punto de refutar pero el llamado a la puerta interrumpió llamando la atención de ambas medic ninjas.

–Adelante – llamaron al unísono.

- ¿Sakura? ¡oh! hola chicas – Llamo una rubia adentrándose completamente en la habitación – puedo hablar contigo un momento Sakura - pregunto mientras juntaba sus manos y sonreirá manera suplicante.

Ya lo veía venir, siempre que le decía" podemos hablar" terminaba pidiéndole algún favor o con algún viejo rabo verde que atender.

– Pues ya que- respondió resignada, triunfante la Yamanaka tomo a Sakura de muñeca arrastrándola hacia la puerta

-¡nos vemos luego Rin! – se despidió la ojiazul.

Soltándose de agarre de su amiga la pelirosa se despidió.

- Rin lo siento nos vemos en casa, tal vez me retrase – miro a la Yamanaka, quien salía de la habitación

-claro, Sakura no te preocupes y ¡suerte!- sonrió despidiéndose de su amiga pues sabía qué tipo de favores pedía la Yamanaka a ella misma le había tocado y no había terminado nada bien, aun recordaba el termómetro y al señor Misaki. Una mueca de desagrado se planto en su rostro y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Cuando salió de la habitación busco con la mirada a la Yamanaka entre el ahora concurrido pasillo, miraba de un lado a otro sin encontrarla, pensó en dejar la plática para después y preparar unas cosas antes de salir de pronto, sin aviso alguno se vio arrastrada y encerrada a uno de los armarios más cercanos.

-¡Ino cerda que te pasa, casi me matas de un susto!- reclamo a la rubia quien rápidamente hablo

- hay no te quejes fretesota que no ves, lo que te voy a decir es un secreto. – ante el comentario Sakura callo y pregunto curiosa

,-¿Qué es Ino?- la Yamanaka se cruzo de brazo satisfecha por tomar la atención de su siempre curiosa flor - Ino! Ya dime es que ¿acaso no ves que hace mucho calor aquí?- bufo ante el silencio de la Yamanaka quien el ver a Sakura a punto de salir soltó

- Sai me invito a salir- la chunnin cerró la puerta de nuevo sonriendo maliciosamente siempre funcionaba – ¡SAI! – Grito emocionada por sus amigos sobre todo por su amiga

.- ¡Shh! Cállate- le silencio con una mano sobre la boca de la pelirosa- ¡acaso no te dije que era un secreto! – susurro, tras una mirada del la pelirosa, la ojiazul retiro la mano del rostro de la kunoichi que al poder hablar pregunto

- ¿Cuantas llevan ya?-

- con esta son cuatro- río emocionada pues cabía que ahora se hiciera oficial su noviazgo.

-¡Me alegra mucho Ino!, pero estaba ocupada limpiando el cuarto de kakashi sensei y..- no logro terminar cuando la Yamanaka interrumpió de nuevo

- hay Sakura que amargada eres – nuevamente se cruzo de brazos – pero no te llame solo para contarse eso- finalizo sonriendo.

-¿Y ahora de que se trata Ino? - pregunto resignada con una gota en su cabeza, conocía muy bien a su amiga como para saber que no la dejaría tranquila hasta que aceptara.

– ¿Me podrías cubrir mi turno de madrugada?- pidió sonriendo- anda ¿sí?, no la pasaras mal, mis pacientes de la semana son kakashi sensei y Obito kun - golpeo los costado de Sakura mientras movía la cejas de manera incitante, pues conocía muy bien los sentimientos de la chica.

-¡Ino te has vuelto loca!- le dio la espalda sonrojada en el reducido espacio del armario, - _No puedo cubrirla aunque quisiese-_ pensó _,-chaa! Chica estamos hablando de kakashi sensei_ – respondió de la nada su inner - _Pero quede con Sasuke kun_ – respondió – _Podemos salir con Sasuke en el cambio de turno y quedarnos el turno restante con Kakashi _sensei, ¡ yo sé muy bien que quieres! -

Lo pensó por un momento y sin encontrarle objeción a su inner dio vuelta hacia la Yamanaka quien la veía con una mueca de "estás loca". – Esta bien cerda, pero será la última vez - advirtió echando una mirada autoritaria.

-Eres la mejor muchas gracias Sakura – grito colgándose del cuello de la pelirosa. – ¡Prometo regresar antes de que termine el turno!- abrazo aun mas fuerte a su amiga.

-si,si. Como digas – intento apartar a la Yamanaka- ahora ¡déjame salir! aquí ¡hace mucho calor! –Si –respondió la rubia abriendo rápidamente la puerta, ambas salieron pretendiendo no haber salido del armario de servicio.

Al salir la Yamanaka miro el reloj sobre el pasillo y dijo – Bueno Sakura me voy o llegare tarde quedamos de vernos en el campo de entrenamiento. – Termino presurosa

– Si, si, si anda vete no se te vaya hacer tarde, Sai es muy puntual- la Chunnin tomo a la rubia de los hombros llevándola hacia la salida.

Tras la pequeña ayuda de la ojiverde , corrió hacia la salida pero se detuvo al ver a lo lejos tras la puertas transparentes del hospital a un chico alto, de mirada fría, cabellos azabache, peinado cola de gallina y una vestimenta un tanto parecida a la que antes usaba. Se encontraba quieto como si esperase a alguien _–Que estará haciendo Sasuke aquí- _sin pensarlo dos veces, regreso a la recepción donde la pelirosa se encontraba revisando algunos papeles agendando sus próximos turnos y hasta revisando algunos de otros.

-¡Sakura!- grito haciendo dar un pequeño salto a la chica

-¡cerda vas a matarme de un susto! ¿Que acaso no te habías ido ya? – Pregunto irritada.

- cállate frete de marquesina y mira – giro a la pelirosa y señalo la entrada

- ¿Ves? ¿Ese de ahí no es Sasuke? - pregunto a la pelirosa, que tras ver al morocho esperando miro el reloj de nuevo

– ¿Tan pronto ya son las seis?- hablo para sí misma haciendo que la rubia gritara por la falta de atención que ponía

.- ¡Que tiene que ver el hecho de que sean las seis con que Sasuke esté ahí afuera! – Por un momento no comprendió sus palabras, pero al ver posar los ojos de la pelirosa en el Uchiha comprendió y con la mirada entrecerrada grito – ¡Viene por ti cierto!- la señalo con su dedo acusador – ¡Por qué no me habías dicho nada! Eh frente de Marquesina – agito a la pobre chica por los hombros.

-Por que no es nada Ino, Sasuke solo se me dijo que quería hablar, además fue esta mañana – respondió tranquila aun con sus ojos en forma de espiral. La mirada incrédula de Ino se poso nuevamente en el reloj -_6:20-_ ¡rayos fretesota! Te salvaste ya voy tarde, pero cuando regrese quiero un informe completo!- la pelirosa en respuesta rodo los ojos y vio salir a la rubia.

Exhalo algo nerviosa y se dirigió al consultorio pensando que podría ser lo que Sasuke quería hablar, tomo su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y se dirigió a la salida donde el joven morocho al verla salir se acerco.

-Tardaste- soltó con una sonrisa ladina y un tono divertido, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la chica plato nuevamente un beso en su mejilla.

-_Y ahora que le pasa- _pensó - lo..lo siento Sasuke – se sonrojo ante la mirada del Uchiha- es que perdí la noción del tiempo, siento haberte hecho esperar-

-hum, bueno Kakashi no hacia esperar más- bromeo- ¿Ya cenaste?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que observaba a la chunnin ponerse su chaqueta.

– No Sasuke¿ y tú? – pregunto de vuelta mientras caminaba al la avenida sin rumbo alguno.

Le parecía de lo más extraño hablar así con él, era cierto que desde que había vuelto ya no era el mismo chico frio y arrogante que se había marchado poco más de tres años pero aun así le parecía extraño.

-No, acabo de regresar de misión- contesto siguiéndole a un lado

–¿misión?, ¿que fue? regresaste muy rápido- volteo a verle

- no fue nada Tsunade me pidió que ayudara a Iruka en la academia- contestó, recordando las preguntas de los infantes.

- Oh! Entonces alguien ya es sensei- observo al pelinegro con el entrecejo fruncido y una sonrisa socarrona, su gesto muy bien se parecía a aquel que Naruto usaba para molestar, rio imaginado a su compañero hacer explicaciones sobre el chakra y demás.

-¡Que! ¡ No! - respondió al notar la extraña mueca en el rostro de la kunoichi.

-Hay Sasuke no tiene nada de malo- comento mientras le daba unos pequeños piquetes en los costados, y rio de nuevo ante la reacción del morocho que para su sorpresa también estaba está riendo. Al escuchar aquel sonido que desde hace mucho no escucha, en realidad casi nunca lo escuchaba, una sensación cálida invadió su pecho ¿que era aquello que sentía?

La grave voz del Uchiha, llamo su atención de nuevo- ¿entonces a donde quieres ir?- retomo una vez que paro de reír.- ¿Co..Como Sasuke? – contesto.

-¿Te estoy preguntando a donde quieres ir a comer?- volvió sus manos a sus bolsillos.

- etto ..- lo pensó un momento – ¿te parecen unos Dangos?

-_Nii san_ – aquel platillo aun le traía muchos recuerdos, sin darse cuenta una sombra de tristeza se apodero del rostro del chico. Había superado ya la muerte de Itachi incluso lo habían redimido como un héroe de la aldea sin embargo su recuerdo seguía latente.

– ¿Sasuke? – llamo al notar el cambio en el rostro del muchacho.

–Si- respondió sacudiendo su cabeza

- ¿si que? – interrogo de nuevo, no le gustaba ver la tristeza en su rostro no después haberlo visto reír.

– si vamos- contesto hablándola de la mano, mientras caminaban.

Aquella acción la congelo, la fuerte mano de su compañero sostenido la suya.- _Que le pasa a Sasuke está actuando muy extraño_-

Se dejo arrastrar hasta el puesto, donde entraron, tomaron una mesa cercana, pidieron una orden, un poco de té y continuaron con su charla.

:::::::

Había visto marchar a sus amigas, primero a la Yamanaka y después a su compañera de casa salir acompañada del Joven Uchiha, sonrió y volvió a la habitación donde había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde, tomo una de las sillas y la coloco en medio de ambas camas, tomo asiento y se dispuso a observar el subir y bajar de sus pechos al compas de su respiración pausada. Aun no podía creer que estaba ahí, con sus compañeros de equipo, como antes aun le era extraño verse en el espejo y ver su figura de tan solo 18 años, cuando si lo pensaba ella tendría la misma edad que ellos.

Miro al Hatake y algo temerosa, acaricio su plateada cabellera

– Kakashi- susurro recorriendo de nuevo su cabellera, le miraba con ternura -Tienes que despertar pronto, todos están impacientes por qué regreses, ella lo está. Despierta y habla con ella. –

Tenía ganas de decirle muchas cosas más, pero la sensación de ser observada la obligo a detenerse y voltear lentamente para solo contemplar al mayor de los Uchiha sentado observando cada uno de sus movimientos con tristeza y añoranza, esa misma que solía poner cuando niños. La kunoichi no lo podía creer, se abalanzo sobre azabache que la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de ambos, habían esperado tanto tiempo que no podían ni querían hacerlo más.

-Obito- repetía una, mientras se aferraba a su cuello, había extrañado tanto su compañero, pensó que no lo volvería a ver después de aquella misión, no estaba segura del porque de muchas cosas tenía mucha preguntas en su cabeza, pero ya tendrían tiempo de hablar, tenían tanto de que hacerlo.

Tras unos minutos sin querer separarse del dulce tacto, el Uchiha se despego lentamente de los brazos de su compañera para observar el fruto de lo que fue su infierno y ahora de nuevo era su cielo, por lo que había hecho tanto y ganado el peor de los castigos, no tenía perdón por sus acciones y lo sabia pero haría lo posible por redimirse y ser aquel hombre que solía ser, el que ella necesitaba. Sin pensarlo acaricio su mejilla como ansió hacerlo millones de veces, quería decirle tantas cosas pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue el susurro de su nombre

–Rin-

La Castaña ante el llamado de su nombre, parpadeó un par de veces convenciéndose que no era sueño alguno, acaricio lentamente cada surco, de esa cicatriz en el rostro de aquel que había sido su compañero fiel y risueño, limpiando sus lagrimas se acerco para decirle –Bienvenido- mientras observaba su peculiar mirada bicolor, compuesta por su ojo azabache capaz de despertar un poderos Sharingan y el violeta de un Rinnegan.

::::::::

Tras haber salido de aquel restaurante de Dangos, decidieron caminar por la aldea, observando su ya casi terminada reconstrucción y los pocos preparativos para el festival que se celebraría en unos meses, caminaron disfrutando de la fresca brisa, llegando al pequeño lago cerca del nuevo distrito Uchiha.

-Sabes algo Sasuke, la he pasado muy bien contigo – comento mientras tomaba el brazo del joven tal como lo hacía de niños, se había convertido en un gesto de cariño entre ellos.

–etto …Sasuke- balbuceó un poco – Ino me pidió .

– que la cubrieras por que tiene una cita con Sai- Sasuke completo la frase sabía bien el motivo del balbuceo de la chica.

-¿Como lo sabes?- lo miro sorprendida aun colgada de su brazo

– Sai le pido a Yamato Taichou que le cubriera diciéndole lo de Ino -contesto de lo más simple. Mientras la chunnin reía al recordar las palabras de Ino "es un secreto" .

- ¿A qué hora comienza el turno? – pregunto ignorando la risa de la chica. – a las nueve - dejo su risa de lado para poner atención a las serias palabras de Sasuke

– Son 8:30 pero no pienso quitarte más tiempo Sakura, solo quería hablar contigo- pronuncio en un tono mucho más serio del que quería, provocando el endurecimiento de la mirada de Sakura.

.- ¿Sobre qué Sasuke? – pregunto con un nudo en su garganta temiendo que fuese algo grave.

Sasuke soltando el agarre de su brazo, se coloco frente a ella, la miro y explico

- De lo que dijiste la noche que me marche-

Aquello le helo la sangre, claro que recordaba lo que había dicho aquella noche, donde le había rogado e implorado que no se marchase le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero de nada había servido la había dejado con el peor de los vacios. Como no acordarse de la noche culpable de sus llantos y desvelos hacia años, trago en seco y sintió sus lagrimas recorrer por sus mejillas ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar?, agacho su cabeza intentando ocultar su llanto para responder un casi inaudibles– si-

Tras la respuesta de la kunoichi, continuo – Aquel día me dijiste que podrías hacerme feliz si me quedaba, qué harías todo por mí- autosito a la kunoichi recordando el día de su partida. Sakura apenada por su llanto ocultó su mirada intentando mirar el prontamente interesante piso, pero de nada habían servido sus esfuerzos pues el Uchiha la tomo del mentón obligándola a ver sus orbes negros – Ese día te di las gracias porque ya lo habías hecho-

La profunda mirada del pelinegro se ablando mirándola con ternura incluso aun desconocida para el

–Sasu….Sasuke – susurro su nombre, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

-Una vez me pregunte qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado, ahora que he vuelto me pregunto lo mismo Sa- ku- ra . – Pronuncio su nombre tan lento como pudo mientras limpiaba las aun salientes lagrimas de la pelirosa- tú has cambiado, tu mirada ya no es la misma, ahora me miras como a Naruto, yo también he cambiado tu lo debes de saber después de todo me conoces mejor que nadie, mejor que mi mismo-

-Sasuke yo.. – Trato de hablar pero de nuevo el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía- _¿a dónde quieres llegar con eso? ¿Acaso te me estas declarando?- _el tacto de sus manos entre las de su compañero la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sakura seré directo, ya debiste deducirlo pero lo diré de todos modos, - inhalo profundamente - Sa-ku-ra ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente, su corazón se detuvo por un momento acaso había escuchado bien. Intento hablar pero el nudo su garganta lo impedía haciendo aun mas grande su llanto.

- No me respondas ahora- poso su dedo índice sobre sus labios- esperare a que lo pienses y te veré mañana- Beso su frente y se alejo brincando por los tejados ante la mirada confundida de la pelirosa.

¿No estaba soñando? ¿Por qué ahora que se le declaraba su amor de infancia ya no sentía lo mismo por él? ¿Por qué había llegado el día que anhelaba de niña y no sabía que responder? ¿Por qué dudaba? si sabía que de aquel peligris que se había enamorado jamás le correspondería…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia la tenia en mente desde hace un tiempo y me por fin he decidido a escribirla.<strong>

**Si les gusto pueden dejar un Review también algunos tomatazos me ayudarían a mejorar en mis inicios en este fandom.**

**Saludos a todos ttebasa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Kishimoto Sensei

**N/A: Wee ya regrese con el segundo ya lo tenía planeado subir el jueves pasado pero en esta fechas se me complico un poco bueno sin más dejo disfrutar la lectura.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

-_inner Sakura- _

(Interrupción del autor)

Cambios de escenario** –X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Sentimientos encontrados - parte 2<strong>

Miraba por la ventana del consultorio, las cortinas se movían con el viento mismo sentía topar fresco sobre su rostro pero no parecía reparar en ello o en el constante llamado a la puerta que desde hacía unos minutos no cesaba, se encontraba absorta en su pensamientos repitiéndose una y otra vez las palabras del Uchiha.

_- me dijiste que podrías hacerme feliz- _

_-Sa-ku-ra ¿quieres ser mi novia?-_

_-te veré mañana- _

Sacudió su cabeza intentado olvidar esas palabras que resonaban como eco en su cabeza, algo no andaba bien, lo sabía por el hecho de no podía parar su llanto, Inhalo profundamente y seco por quinta vez sus lagrimas desde que había logrado volver y encerrarse en el vacio consultorio.

Se sentía confundida y melancólica todos esos sentimientos de la noche en que Sasuke se había marchado volvían a ella como olas de incesantes recuerdos, cargadas de diferentes sentimientos, intentaba buscar una respuesta en ellos pero nada llegaba.

Solo afloraban los sentimientos de ansiedad e inseguridad, esa necesidad de sentirse protegida que habían tenido cuando niña, los creyó superados después de su entrenamiento con la godaime hokage, pero desde el termino de la guerra habían vuelto. Rodeada de sus amigos y compañeros en el trabajo ni siquiera lo notaba pero ahí, cuando el sol se escondía y entraba en su fría habitación ellos volvían a asecharla, cada noche en la que necesitaba sentirse segura, era la misma que le faltaba saber que el cuidaba de ella desde alguna parte.

Tardaba horas en dormir intentado calmar ese sentimiento y ahora sola con la obscuridad y confusión rodeándola necesitaba compañía..

Aquel insistente llamado en la puesta seso para dar paso a una rubia y una castaña sosteniendo una taza de café y un gesto de preocupación en su rostro, tan pronto se adentraron cerraron la puerta de nuevo.

-Sakura ¿todo está bien? – Pregunto Rin acercándose, estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, la había visto salir sonriente y regresar hecha un manojo de nervios. Había Salido tan rápido como el mayor de los Uchiha se lo permitió encontrándose a la Yamanaka en el trayecto.

- si- murmuro sintiendo su voz quebrarse en el trayecto.

-¿Qué paso? Si estuviera todo bien no estarías así, mírate no puedes siquiera hablar ¡que te hizo Sasuke! – exigió Ino alzando la voz, le daba rabia ver a su amiga en tal estado, la veía de la misma manera que cuando le conto que Sasuke se había marchado. Por un momento pensó que fuese el caso, pero sabía que ella y mucho menos Naruto le dejarían marcharse de nuevo, primero muertos. Observo a la pelirosa quien había vuelto sollozar agachando su rostro, exhalo fuertemente y más tranquila se le acerco brindando un abrazo, volviendo a preguntar. – ¿Que paso Sakura?-

Acercándose la Nohara le entrego una taza de aquel líquido humeante y siguió a su compañera – dinos Sakura- sonrió al verla aceptar la taza de café, ambas esperando la respuesta de la pelirosa, tomaron asiento sobre el escritorio frente a ella y la observaron.

Bajo la mirada de las chicas tomo un sorbo a su bebida y se dispuso a contarles lo que había pasado comenzando por su extraña propuesta, la invitación a comer y por último la declaración del morocho, todo con lujo de detalle.

Al escuchar lo sucedido casi soltaban la bebida, abrían imaginado todo tipo de cosas excepto la declaración por parte del Uchiha. Como era que el Sasuke Uchiha que conocían se le había declarado de tal forma, cuándo corrían por la aldea rumores que pretendía a una de las pocas sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki, rumores que por cierto Karin no había desmentido o dicho algo en absoluto.

Sakura tomo un sorbo mas y observo la reacción de su amigas, ella estaba igual o más asombrada y confundida con la propuesta, estaba claro que algún día tenían que hablar de ello y eso era inevitable, también estaba al tanto de los rumores que corrían por la aldea pero de igual manera pensaba en lo difícil que había sido para su amigo decirle lo que había dicho y aun más que a pesar de eso la escogiese a ella. Se sentía alagada por tal, pero el problema no era eso, ¿que eran entonces? la respuesta era simple: el corazón, ese que Hatake Kakashi le había devorado para no devolvérselo jamás.

Tan pronto salieron de su asombro la ojiazul soltó. – ¡Y que lo que respondiste Sakura! pensé que amabas a Kakashi sensei.- dándose cuenta de sus palabras desmedidas frente a la castaña tapo inmediatamente su boca, deseando con todas su fuerza que no hubiese escuchado. Pero para sus desgracias lo había hecho, no sorprendiéndose pues algo había notado en Sakura, eso solo lo confirmaba, lo pensó y se aventuro en un respuesta.

-Sakura eso… -tomo su mano en señal de apoyo - eso ¿es cierto?¿ amas a Kakashi?- la pelirosa asintió – Perdona Rin yo.. yo se que tu..-suspiro incapaz de terminar - Podrías mantenerlo en secreto… por favor- pidió, mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes mojaban de nuevo sus ya secos surcos sobre sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, Sakura perdóname tu a mi no quise hacerte llorar de nuevo- pidió mientras le brindaba un abrazo al que la Yamanaka también se unió.

Después de varios minutos de sollozos por parte de Sakura Ino espero el solo hipar de la pelirosa para animarse a preguntar de nuevo. – No quiero hacerte sentir mal Sakura pero ¿qué le respondiste o piensas hacer? -

-No respondí nada…no pude, el no me lo permitió- tomo un sorbo a su ya casi inexistente bebida – dijo que nos veríamos mañana-

-Y que es lo que piensas hacer – esta vez intervino la castaña.

-No lo sé… Sasuke fue mi amor de infancia, tal vez ni siquiera fue amor y era solo un capricho u obsesión por competir con las demás, con la convivencia en el equipo me convencí que le amaba y le quiero como mi compañero, como parte de mi familia al igual que Naruto o Sai, pero es muy… diferente a lo que siento con … - poso de nuevo su mirada sobre la ventana observando las estrellas dándoles la espalda a las kunoichis- Tal vez dándole una oportunidad a Sasuke kun descubra la respuesta, tal como él ha dicho pero siento que con ello traiciono a Kakashi sensei- contuvo sus lagrimas de nuevo ya no quería llorar.

-Sakura – llamo la ojiazul comprendiendo mejor a lo que quería llegar la pelirosa- Lo que decidas tienes mi apoyo – le aseguro – y el mío también- agrego la Nohara.

Giro y miro a ambas medico con una media sonrisa -¡muchas gracias! –

Como agradecía tener amigas como ellas, sobretodo que a pesar de no conocer a Rin por mucho tiempo como lo hacía con Ino había demostrado ser una gran amiga.

-Sakura por que no te vas a descansar igual ya regrese y no tienes que cubrirme- opino la rubia que de inmediato observo el dejo de tristeza sobre su rostro.

-Es cierto .. Perdona Ino.. – sonrió tristemente al notar que con todo no había podido contarles sobre su cita.- Gracias, pero no creo poder dormir ahora, si no les molesta puedo acompañarlas en su turno, no creo que a Tsunade sama le moleste- comento buscando un pretexto para ver al culpable de sus males.

-Está bien – opino Rin

-Este bueno será mejor ir a ver a los pacientes – finalizo nerviosa encaminándose hacia la puerta.

**-X-**

El ninja copia se encontraba descansado en la cama, sentía como si hubiese recibido una paliza o bueno técnicamente la había recibido pero de eso ya debía haber paso un tiempo _–¿Cuanto habrá pasado?- _ se pregunto llevando una mano hacia su frente tratando de calmar aquella vista doble que tenia. Cerro sus ojos un momento y volvió abrirlos, el mareo había cesado, con algo de esfuerzo logro sentarse y observar la habitación a su alrededor. Era una habitación simple, todo se encontraba limpio o eso era lo que la luz entrante por la ventana le dejaba apreciar, miro la camilla a su costado encontrándose con la divertida mirada de su compañero.

-¡Kakashi tu también despertaste, ya era hora!- exclamo el pelinegro ante la mirada de su amigo.

-Obito- sonrió con su ya tradicional ojitos cerrados, feliz ver a su amigo junto a él, esta vez no lo había perdido y no lo volvería hacer.

-¡Ya era hora!, Rin ha estado muy preocupada por ti- conto el Uchiha sonrojándose, recordando lo de hacia unas horas, aun el mismo no podía creerlo.

-Rin- Si, ya lo recordaba, no solo había recuperado a su amigo si no también a su compañera a la que aun tenía que pedir disculpas.

-Si Bak..-

El Uchiha no había podido terminar su genial frase, el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta lo había callado.

Ahí sobre el marco de la puerta estaba ella, estática parpadeando sin parar, convenciéndose de que esta vez era verdad, no era ningún sueño, de verdad habían despertado. Sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos de Hatake, gritando su nombre con el honorifico "sensei" de por medio, refugiándose sobre su cálido pecho, el Hatake sorprendido por el tacto de su alumna correspondió gustoso aquel cálido abrazo que se intensifico al estrecharla contra sí. Nunca espero una mejor manera de ser despertado que esta. Ambos corazones latían agitados, a los mismos compas, como si aquel abrazo los hubiera sincronizado, como si latieran el uno por el otro.

Sakura sentía que su corazón fuese a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, se encontraba feliz, plena y extrañamente segura, tanto que sin poder evitarlo lloro de nuevo sobre fuerte pecho del jounin que ahora la cobijaba bajo sus cálidos brazos –Kakashi sensei se encuentra bien- sollozaba una y otra vez, controlando su fuerza para no lastimarlo, aferrándose cada vez más a la cintura del Hatake rodeándolo de la misma manera que el a ella.

-Sakura - acaricio con dificultad el cabellos de la chica - estoy bien no tienes por qué llorar- respondió aun con su voz ronca y lo repitió suavemente sobre su oído hasta haber ahogado el llanto de su flor, dejando solo su hipar.

Disfrutando de la gentil caricia, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por separarse de aquel lugar donde deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, soltó el abrazo y respondió – eso debería decirlo yo- se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta lo cerca que se encontraban, tanto que podían sentir sus respiración chocar contra su rostro.

-Bueno tu preguntaste- respondió el peligris sonriendo, agradecido por llevar su máscara puesta y que no notaran el sonrojo que estaba seguro tenía.

-Jajaja tiene razón – irrumpió en la conversación el Uchiha haciendo notar su presencia en la habitación.

El leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas se extendió por todo el rostro de Sakura haciendo lo que podría ser copia exacta del rostro Hinata, al escuchar la voz detrás suyo

– Obi..Obito kun. – tartamudeo al ver el divertido gesto en la cara del Uchiha mayor.

-Vaya hasta que notaste que también había despertado- sonrió maliciosamente disfrutaba ver a la chica nerviosa.

-Yo..yo..etto….Yo …. – Con cada intento de responder aumentaba si es que era posible, el sonrojo de su rostro que ahora era tanto o más rojo que el cabello de los Uzumaki y no ayudaba en nada aquella mirada con el entrecejo fruncido y un pequeño puchero en los labios que sostenía el pelinegro.

Habiéndose divertido un poco con las reacciones de la kunoichi, miro al Hatake y respondió desasiendo aquella extraña mueca – Si si .. Ya entendí es tu sensei.. Ya entendí- completo con algunos ademanes restandole importancia.

–Si si eso –asintió con la cabeza- una disculpa-

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros no era que se sintiese desplazado o algo por el estilo solo que lo había hecho por molestar y comprobar las reacciones de la chica. Sakura ya más relajada, pasado aquel bochornoso momento se dispuso a revisarlos: corazón, pulso, pupilas, lo rutinario.

– al parecer todo está bien, los datos de la tabla de ¡Rin!- recordó a su compañera, ella tenía que saberlo también. -¡Rin! kakashi sensei ella estará muy contenta- tan rápido había terminado de hablar salió de la habitación, corrió por los pasillos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible aun era de madrugada y los pacientes se molestarían.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con solo con su compañera castaña. –¡Rin! ¡Kakashi sensei y Obito Despertaron!- gritaba eufórica, los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos, ya sabía el despertar del Uchiha mayor pero del Hatake era toda una sorpresa.

Vaya que era un buen día sus compañeros habían despertado pronto. Sakura le llamo una vez más y sin dejarla reaccionar la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro con ella de vuelta a la habitación.

Al entrar el Uchiha sonrió amplia mente misma que Rin correspondió breve mente mientras se acercaba a la camilla de un costado para brindarle un abrazo a su compañero peligris, el cual al tacto de su amiga se tenso, de nuevo tenia aquella extraña sensación, que se alivio al inmediato salir de sus labios un involuntario casi inaudible .

-Perdóname-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, fue decisión mía- devolvió en susurro sobre el oído del Hatake, ejerció más fuerza en su abrazo y recargo brevemente sobre su hombro.

A Sakura tal escena le hizo sentir un nudo sobre su estomago, arrugo con fuerza el lado izquierdo de su falda, no podía seguir observando por más tiempo como su amiga le abrazaba y el correspondía de tal manera mientras parecían solo susurrarse mas y mas cosas. No cuando ella había sentido lo que era permanecer a su lado, lo que era sentir el calor de sus brazos y la dulzura de sus palabras. Intento mirar a otro lado pero se preocupo por mirar al Morocho que también observaba la escena no con rencor u enojo, al contrario tenía una risueña sonrisa en su rostro.

El joven ahora único poseedor del rinnegan no perdía de vista la constante mirada de la pelirosa si las miradas mataran estaba seguro Rin ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra, observó aquel puño cerrado tomando la ahora no tan lisa falda de la chica. No la culpaba el mismo había sentido algo parecido cuando despertó. Poniéndose en su lugar decidió interrumpir estaba seguro que sus amigos ya se habían arreglado.

-Rin…pensé que ya te habías marchado- llamo la atención de su amiga quien deshizo el abrazo aun nerviosa por los comentarios de kakashi.

- Bueno no aun no pero…- hecho una mira al reloj sobre sus espaldas- ya casi termina mi medio turno-

Sakura miraba interrogante la conversación de la castaña -_parece ser que ella sabia y no me dijo nada- _pensó pero negó así misma, se negaba a aceptar que su amiga no le había dicho esperar más pregunto confundida.

-¿Rin tu ya sabias que habían despertado? -

-No no cuando saliste con Sas...-se retracto de sus palabras cosa que el Hatake no paso por alto- En el cambio de turno regrese de nuevo y Obito ya había despertado pero Kakashi el…- observo de nuevo al peligris.

-Si comprendo- bajo la mirada avergonzada por pensar mal de su amiga de verdad que los ..¿Celos?...si celos eso era lo que le había hecho dudar de ella.

-Perdona Sakura, debí decirte pero con todo lo sucedido olvide darte la buena nueva- sonrió mirando el reloj por segunda vez.

-No te disculpes Rin yo solo preguntaba-

-Sakura me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero Tsunade sama y Shizune san dijeron que si me excedía de nuevo me quedaría en casa lo resta del mes –Hiso un pequeño puchero dejando maravillado al Uchiha –

-sí creo que Tsunade sama exagera con eso- rio un poco ente el gesteo de la castaña.

-¿Nos vamos juntas? O prefieres quedarte –miro por el rabillo del ojo al peligris sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta de su amiga.

-Muchas gracias Rin pero no creo poder dormir con todo lo que paso- recordó de nuevo las palabras de Sasuke. –Pero gracias aunque deberías irte con cuidado aun es de noche-

-Si, Sai vendrá por nosotras le dije que no quería hacer mal tercio pero ya sabes cómo es Ino, además también pasaremos a la torre Hokage, Tsunade sama dio la orden estricta de mandarle avisar si despertaban -

-Entonces con cuidado Rin ¿Mañana vendrás? –cuestiono seriamente el heredero del sharingan.

-sí Obito, pero prometo regresar temprano- sonrió y les giño mientas tomaba camino a la puerta – Nos vemos mañana Sakura, por cierto los informes están en tu escritorio... Adiós- salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Minutos de silencio se plantaron en la habitación con una kunoichi abrumada, un Hatake pensante y un Uchiha sonriente.

El primero en romper al silencio fue kakashi al observar el rostro abrumado y la mirada perdida de la chica se preocupo claro que había notado la retracción de Rin y le preocupaba la razón. Tenía muchas razones para pensar en algún problema con Sasuke, tal vez había peleado con Naruto y como siempre Sakura era la más afectada. No quería que volviese a pasar algo con su equipo y si animo a preguntar.

-Sakura ¿Por qué no quisiste ir a casa? ¿Tienes algún problema? – la miro seriamente odiaba ver es semblante de tristeza sobre su rostro casi tanto como verla llorar haría cualquier cosa por hacerla sentir mejor

-Oh! no no kakashi sensei es solo que ha sido un muy largo día eso todo_- pero sin tan solo supiera – _

No podía decirle que no quería ir a casa pues solo haría un intento absurdo por dormir, cosa que no lograría por que repetiría una y otra vez las palabras de Sasuke hasta arrepentirse por completo de su ya tomada decisión y mucho menos decirle que lo había tomado como pretexto para quedarse unos minutos más a su lado pues solo así se sentía tranquila.

Sakura sonrió logrando cambiar la mirada seria del Hatake por una sonrisa simplemente era una acción automática tan estúpidamente enamorado estaba de su alumna que su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo.

-bueno en ese caso no te entretenemos mas, ¿Verdad Obito? –pregunto mirado al Uchiha que aun se encontraba con la mirada absorta sobre la puerta de la habitación definitivamente la existencia que aquella castaña cambiaba por completo al morocho.

-¿ah? Si, si como digas Hatake- respondió sin importancia, aun podía ver la brillante sonrisa de Rin despidiéndose, como amaba a esa mujer.

-Bueno no es la gran cosa sensei es solo algunos informes, solo revisar que estén completo y no falte ningún detalle, pero Ino y Rin se fueron y no me gustaría quedarme sola ¿no le molestaría si les hago compañía?- Propuso nerviosa ante la mirada atenta de kakashi aquel orbe negro tan cálido siempre la ponían nerviosa.

-_"Tu compañía nunca me molesta Sakura"-_pensó kakashi tiernamente-No Sakura está bien – trato de sonar tranquilo mitras sonreía, ella lo hacía sonreí siempre que estaba cerca.

-Por mi está bien -opino el pelinegro mientras se encogía de hombros.

No les importaba que estuviera en la habitación al fin de cuentas tenían que mantenerse despiertos.

-No tardare iré por algunos pergaminos que necesito y volveré- Sakura sonrió en respuesta y salió por los pergaminos.

tras unos minutos la chica regreso con una pequeña montaña de pergaminos._-Genial Sakura, gran idea aquí no hay ningún lugar donde pueda poner esto,_-se recrimino así misma_- supongo que tendré que ponerlos en el piso_-

Resignada a tener que trabajar sobre el suelo, comenzó a tumbar los pergaminos haciendo mil y un malabares para evitar revolver lo ya revisados y los pendientes pero inútiles habían sido sus esfuerzos al escuchar al ninja copia llamarle.

-¿Sakura?-

-ahh- suspiro resignada, como era posible que no tuviera control, inhalo profundo -¿Que sucede kakashi sensei?- respondió mientras recogía los ahora regados y revueltos pergamino por toda la habitación.

-Bueno yo solo iba a decirte que como no hay ningún lugar en donde puedas trabajar si quisieras usar este lado de la cama- señalo un espacio restante aun costados de piernas- podrías tomar la silla de por ahí y trabajar aquí si no te importa.

-¡Kakashi sensei es un genio, muchas gracias! –

Contenta a la solución de su sensei tomo la silla colocándola a un lado del Hatake, dando la espalda a Uchiha, la verdad era que no iba a estar tan cómoda en el piso como lo pensó al querer quedarse en la habitación más tiempo. Tomando todos los pergaminos lo acomodo tratando de no ocupar mucho espacio, arrastro la silla y tomo asiento. Una vez ahí se dispuso a terminar su trabajo bajo la algo incomoda y escrutadora mirada de ambos shinobis.

Así pasaron un tiempo hasta que se volvieron hastiantes, los constantes suspiros de aburrimiento de ambos shinobis.

-¿sucede algo Obito kun?– soltó tras varios minutos, ya algo incomoda por la mirada de ambos.

-No nada Sakura solo que pesamos que por el hecho de que vinieras a trabajar aquí nos ibas a dejar algo que hacer ¿cierto Kakashi? -giro su rostro buscando la afirmación al peligris

-¿Eso es cierto Kakashi sensei?- volteo al igual que morocho

- Hum.. Bueno Sakura cuando pasas tanto tiempo sin hacer nada y sin poder dormir uno se aburre. -respondió tranquilo.

-suspiro-Oh bueno está bien entonces les gustaría ayudarme, solo es asegurarse que no se me haya pasado nada.-

-claro Sakura, ya me estaba aburriendo demasiado de solo verte leer y leer.-acepto el morocho mientras tomaba unos pocos pergaminos.

-¿usted también Kakashi sensei?- se aseguro de nuevo, acaba de despertar y no le gustaba la idea de molestarlo.

-hum no se mucho de medicina pero la lectura si, será bueno para matar el aburrimiento y así también ayudarte -extendió su mano es espera de los pergaminos pero para su sorpresa la chunnin solo le había entregado uno.

El extraño rose entre sus manos congelo a la kunoichi su piel le quemaba provocando una electrizante sensación, en un movimiento rápido alejo sus manos del jounin como era posible que su solo tacto la pusiera tan nerviosa, ¿acaso se había sentido así cuando lo abrazo?

Tomo un expediente tratando de no pensar más en ello ya sentía sus mejillas lo suficientemente calientes como para pensar en esas cosas, dejo al Hatake empezar su lectura y ella hizo mismo:

_Shiranui Genma_

_Edad: 30 años_

_Peso: 71 Kg_

_Fractura distal del humero…_

-Sakura- la Interrumpió la voz ronca de su sensei.

-…Mm si? Preguntó intentando no mirlo o se sonrojaría.

-Ya termine este pergamino ¿podrías darme otro? -Pregunto alegre, el Hatake sabía el temperamento de su alumna y también sabía que no había que jugar con fuego o podría resultar quemado.

-Tome. – le entrego otro de los tantos pergaminos, esta vez tenido cuidado de no tocarlo, sería demasiado extraño que se sonrojase de nuevo.

-Gracias Sakura - volvió a sonreírle.

Mientras el Uchiha continuaba con su lectura atento a las acciones de su amigo.

Pasaron un tiempo con la misma rutina hasta que comenzó a sentir sus parpados cerrarse intento volver a abrirlos pero no había descansado muy bien desde hacia unas semanas y ahora con el hecho de estar así tan cercas del Hatake la hacía sentirse protegida, tal como en sus misiones gennin, justo lo que necesitaba dándole la tranquilidad para dormir -"así se sentirá dormir junto a él" -fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Atento a las acciones de la pelirosa el ninja copia noto que se había quedado dormida sobre uno de los expedientes que seguramente no había terminado de revisar, la observo su dulce y despreocupada expresión, la pequeña sonrisa que surcaba sus labios, el subir y bajar de respiración. Era un ángel. Por un momento se debatió entre sí despertarla y mandarla a casa…lejos de él o simplemente velar su sueño como muchas veces lo hacía, suspiro y decidió que velaría su sueño dormida era la única manera de retenerla a su lado no existía mas y lo sabía.

-Kakashi –susurró dándose cuenta que la chica había caído rendida – ¿ya se durmió?

Despegando la vista de la chica volteo llevándose su índice a sus labios cubiertos por su máscara en señal de silencio.

- Si

- ¿ahora si me dirás? – pregunto mirando la pelirosa

-Hum ¿ qué? -Claro que había comprendió la mirada del Uchiha era la misma que siempre usaba para molestarle cuando niños

-De ella..-señalo a la pelirosa que descansaba a un costado del ex anbu - ¿cuando le dirás que la amas? ¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella? ¿Desde hace cuanto? – pregunto sin parar como si de un niño ansioso se tratase, le parecía tan divertido ver que finalmente su amigo se había enamorado y que no fuese de la mujer que el amase.

-…..- sorprendido, ante tal deducción del morocho evito su mirada volviendo a su lectura.

-¡Bakashi te estoy hablando! –Grito en susurros lo suficiente para llamar su atención - sé que me entiendes perfectamente lo que te dije.

-No hay nada que decir Obito – respondió finalmente ante la insistencia de su amigo.

-¿por qué no? – ladeo su caza sin comprender.

-…por qué no hay que decir, no sé de dónde has sacado tal cosa-

-No soy ningún tonto kakashi, he visto la forma en que la miras lo vi en aquella pelea casi mueres por ella y lo he vuelto a ver ahora, tu mirada se ilumina, sonríes en demasía cuando ella está cerca, es obvio que tú le quieres. -frunció el seño para hacerle saber que lo que hablaba no era ninguna broma, él Hatake frunció el seño ¿acaso era tan obvio?

-No sabía que fueses analista Obito- intento desviar el tema.

- No lo soy, pero se de lo que hablo, lo sé porque la observas de la misma manera en que lo hago con Rin -se sonrojo ante su declaración no es que fuese un secreto sus sentimientos por su compañera de equipo, pero el hecho de hablar de ella o sus sentimientos aun después de más de 10 años lo ponían nervioso.

-Olvídalo Obito no hay nada que decir – finalizo la discusión y poso de nuevo su mirada en la chica, con un leve esfuerzo tomo los pergaminos apartándolos, dio la mitad al Uchiha guardando el resto para él, halo un poco la frazada para cubrir a su pelirosa.

Durante minutos el único sonido en la habitación era las maquinas y su insistente -pip pip- Ambos shinobis se encontraban leyendo los pergaminos a faltan de tema de conversación, el Hatake se reusaba a contar sobre su alumna y al Uchiha era lo único de lo que deseaba hablar.

En respuesta a las súplicas silenciosas del ex anbu, un llamado a la puerta los sorprendió. Dejando entre ver una figura conocida por ambos.

-Sasuke- llamaron al unisono.

- Kakashi, que bueno verte. - saludo amablemente el morocho.

Tan pronto entro a la habitación la mirada del chico se poso sobre la figura femenina reposando a las piernas de su ex sensei. Mirada que no pasó inapersibida por el joinin.

-se quedo dormida- comento tranquilo sabiendo lo que pensaba - deberías llevarla a casa Sasuke-

- Si, La Hokage ya viene en camino - les informo.

Él había sido mandado como escolta de la misma Hokage tras enterarse de la noticia por Ino en la torre, se había emocionado un poco y había apresurado el paso dejando atrás a la Hokage y Shizune, ya después se disculparía.

- hump - ya está aquí-susurro para sí sintiendo el chakra de la godaime.

Tan pronto como había terminado su frase la Godaime cruzo la puerta acompañada de Shizune y el capitán Yamato. Ambas saludaron alegremente al Hatake y Ex desaparecido Uchiha. Se dispusieron a revisarlos tal como Sakura lo había hecho y Satisfecha con el resultado la godaime hablo.

-Kakashi podrías explicarme ¿porque Sakura está dormida sobre tu camilla?-

- Tsunade sama ella estaba revisando estos pergaminos y se quedo dormida parece y no descansado como es debido y no la he despertado.

-comprendo Kakashi…- lo pensó por un momento y llamo de manera autoritaria - Sasuke lleva a Sakura a casa, mañana te veré en la torre y hablaremos de tu castigo - lo reprendió aun molesta.

Sin hacer esperar más tomo cuidadosamente a la chica en sus brazos ante la atenta mirada de los joinin salió de la habitación, entre más tiempo estuviera alejado de la hokage mucho mejor. No entendía por qué tanto drama solo le había lazando una shiriken en el entrenamiento al niño, no era su culpa que creyéndose muy valiente no la hubiera esquivado. -suspiro pensadamente mientras se dirigía a la salida, observo con ternura a la chica en su brazos se aseguro de arroparla con su poncho y emprendió camino a casa.

Su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal espero que este capítulo (probablemente el ultimo capitulo del año o tal vez no) haya recompensado el tiempo que tarde en actualizarlo, estoy muy feliz que tenga muchos Favoritos y Follows aunque muy pocos Rw pero se los agradezco mucho. <strong>

**Y como ya casi es Navidad les dejo este pequeño capitulo como presente. Tampoco me desagradaría que dejaran reviews como obsequio de navidad? Jeje bueno comenten si quieren me hacen muy feliz.**

**¡Que pasen muy lindas Fiestas con su Familia y Amigos! ¡Feliz navidad! Y año nuevo también ttebayo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**N/A: **

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

-_inner Sakura- _

(Interrupción del autor)

Cambios de escenario: -**X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: La respuesta. <strong>

Extraña, esa era la sensación que tenía, su cama no se sentía como normalmente lo hacía, se arropo de nuevo en intento no pensar en ello, tal vez era el cansancio. Pero como si la cama quemase se levanto preocupada, no recordaba haber llegado casa, lo último de lo que tenía memoria era haber estado en la habitación del hospital.

Se observó y aún conservaba su ropa, lo que le era una gran alivio tenia la misma ropa de ayer, observo la habitación en la que se encontraba, era grande, unas cortinas azules eran lo único que adornaban aquel enorme ventanal en la habitación, un olor un tanto familiar rondaba por el aire le hacía sentir extrañamente nerviosa, intento buscar algo que le dijera en donde se encontraba, se acerco lentamente al pequeño escritorio cercas del ventanal, todo se encontraba perfectamente ordenado: notas, algunos papeles en blanco, pergaminos y los bolígrafos alineados por color, los ojos de la chica recorrían poco a poco el escritorio hasta que se detuvo Se detuvo en la pequeña fotografía del equipo 7, entonces comprendió todo.

— ¡Es la casa de Sasuke! —escapo de sus labios con sorpresa, sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa formo parte de sus labios a notar que su compañero aun conservaba aquella importante foto.

Busco sus sandalias y salió de la habitación en busca del morocho, nunca había estado en la reconstruida mansión Uchiha, por lo que observaba atentamente los grandes pasillos, la paredes adornadas solo por unos cuadros con pequeños cajín y el símbolo de clan, ninguna fotografía. No parecían muy hogareñas, pero si le daba ese toque elegante que siempre portaba Sasuke, bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras cuando un pequeño ruido proveniente de la cocina llamo su atención, una sombra moverse de un lado a otro la insisto a llamar antes de entrar.

— ¿Sasuke?

—Él está bañándose Sakura, pero supongo y tienes hambre, ¿por qué no entras? —llamo amablemente el pelinaranja mientras cocinaba, no estaba sorprendido de encontrar a la pelirosa en casa, después de todo Sasuke había mencionado que hablaría con ella.

— ¡Jūgo! —se sintió aliviada al ver que no estaba sola en la casa. —Si muchas gracias, yo...solo… buscaba a Sasuke kun. —se adentró en la cocina. —Sasuke y Suigetsu fueron a entrenar, él se está duchando y Suigetsu salió por algunas cosas.

—Ya veo, Supongo… que esperare a que Sasuke salga —susurro — ¿te puedo ayudar? —sonrió animada nunca había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con Jūgo y este era una buena oportunidad.

Sabía que Sasuke vivía con sus compañeros Taka claro a excepción de Karin quien a la primera oportunidad que Sasuke le ofreció una casa dentro del barrio Uchiha había aceptado, de ninguna manera viviría en la misma casa que el chico dientes de tiburón.

Ambos cocinaron durante algunos minutos, bueno la mayor parte lo hacía Jūgo, si bien Sakura había mejorado en sus habilidades culinarias no quería arruinar el desayuno que se veía lo hacía con esmero para sus compañeros.

Mientras servían los recién preparados huevos en la mesa, el sentimiento de ser observada se plantó sobre Sakura y sin poder evitarlo se encontró con un panorama que derretiría a cualquier chica, ahí estaba Sasuke, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de aquel short beige, el desnudo y bien marcado torso a la vista, mirándola como si de su platillo favorito se tratase, como si fuese a saltarle ahí mismo.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun —tartamudeó un poco sin saber el porqué no es que hubiese sido la primera vez que lo veía semidesnudo. —Te esperábamos para almorzar.

—Hump… Gracias —sin decir más salió de la cocina regresando a los pocos segundos con una camisa azul marino puesta completando su vestimenta. Tomo asiento y espero a que Sakura y Jūgo hiciesen lo mismo.

Los tres almorzaron en silencio Jūgo no era muy platicador que digamos, Sasuke ni se diga y Sakura bueno ella esperaba poder hablar a solas con Sasuke. Tras haber terminado el desayuno Jugo se ofreció a recoger y limpiar los trastos

—Sasuke yo…- pregunto Sakura aun sonrojada por la forma en que la había observado.

— ¿Quieres salir? —pregunto serio el morocho mientras se dirigía a la puerta

—Etto, Sasuke yo quiero… —Sakura pensó en negarse pero sabía que Sasuke también quería hablar con ella y le pediría una respuesta. —Si gracias Sasuke.

Sin más respuesta Sakura camino a un lado del pelinegro, saliendo del barrio Uchiha rumbo a la aldea.

Era un hermoso sábado por la mañana y el clima era agradable sin embargo los fresco vientos del otoño la hacían estremecerse, Sasuke al notarlo le estrecho contra si, fue una sorpresa pero el calor que trasmitía su compañero era justo lo que necesitaba. Caminaron un par de minutos por la aldea, solo vagando disfrutando de la compañía y el calor del otro, hasta que Sakura se animo a preguntar.

—Sasuke… ¿Por qué amanecí en tu casa? —pregunto confundida y algo encrespada por llevarla sin su consentimiento.

—La Hokage me pido llevarte a casa — el Uchiha respondía tranquilo sin dejar de estrecharla.

—Sí ¡pero a mi casa, no a la tuya!, seguramente Rin estará muy preocupada por mí —respondió algo enojada por la forma tan tranquila de responder y aún mas porque le recordaba a kakashi.

—Ella sabe que te quedaste conmigo, esta mañana la encontré el hospital.

—Oh… —se tranquilizó un momento hasta que… — ¿Y qué hacías en el hospital Sasuke? acaso estas herido —pregunto separándose de su regazó para poder examinarlo.

—Hump… No estoy herido Sakura, fui al hospital para hablar con Obito.

— ¿Si? ¿Y viste a kakashi sensei? —se odio al oír sus palabras ni siquiera estando con Sasuke podía dejar de pensar en el.

—Sí, parece impaciente por salir.

—Si ya sabes cómo es kakashi sensei, el odia estar en los hospitales, dice que son... —no pudo terminar su de nuevo incesable hablar sobre el peligris al sentir el calor de uno del dedos de Sasuke sobre sus labios.

— ¿vas a seguir evadiéndolo? ¿O vas a darme una respuesta Sakura?—murmuro a unos centímetros del rostro de la Haruno.

Sakura enmudeció, ya sabía su respuesta, la había decidido la noche pasada y ya no podía dar marcha a atrás, necesitaba olvidarse de ese imposible y no correspondido amor para aquel que fue su sensei y debía concentrarse en cumplir la promesa que hace mucho había hecho. Hacer feliz a Sasuke e intentar que él la hiciera de igual manera, tal como lo había soñado cuando niña antes de enamorarse de verdad.

Parpadeó un par de veces y respondió.

—Si… la respuesta es si Sasuke —por primera vez se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos sobre los de él. —Quiero hacerte feliz y que tu también a mí, que cures mi heridas y… cuides de mi Sasuke.

—Sakura… no puedo curar lo que no he curado en mi, tu promesa a mi regreso es lo único que tengo.

Había sido honesto la quería como compañera y el gran lazo que los unía era el equipo 7 no negaría que le atrae pero el necesitaba alguien con quien comenzar a sanar, aprender a vivir en la aldea de nuevo, a no sentirse solo, confirmar lo que sus sentimientos ¿y por qué no? tal vez una madre para la nueva generación de Uchihas.

Sin necesidad de mas palabras, Sakura tomo el rostro del morocho y exigió sus labios con desesperación y anhelo, no sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía solo quería de llenar aquel hueco en ella y esperaba hacer lo mismo con él, al principio fue un beso dulce y sin mucha profundidad pero sus lenguas decidieron profundizarlo danzando una con la otra, luchando por obtener el control, sin que ninguno cediese.

Sakura deslizo su dedos sobre la aun mojada y rebelde cabellera de Sasuke atrayéndolo aún más a ella, en respuesta sintió las cálidas manos de Sasuke tomar fuertemente su cintura atrayéndola aún mas a su regazo deseando profundizar aquel desesperado beso.

Ese era su primer beso y se lo había entregado a Sasuke.

—¡TEME! ¡SAKURA-CHAN! —grito a lo lejos un rubio hiperactivo.

Inmediatamente Sakura termino el beso para ocultar su sonrojo de Sasuke y el ahora muy sorprendido Naruto.

—Sasuke pero que guardado se lo tenían ttebayo! —se burló un poco el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.

—¿Que quieres dobe? —intento cambiar la conversación, no estaba dispuesto a hablar de su beso, observo a Sakura por un momento quien aun intenta recobrar el aliento lejos de la vista de ambos.

—¡Ah! no es nada, la abuela Tsunade te ha buscado primero por robarte a Sakura-chan, nos preocupamos mucho hasta que Rin nos avisó, y segundo por lo que le hiciste a Konohamaru ¿Por qué eres así Sasuke? el solo te estaba corrigiendo.

—Hmp, como sea —quiso irse sin más pero algo lo detuvo, eran la mano de Sakura aun estaba entre las suyas —Sakura…. —la llamo en un intento de hacer que lo soltara.

—Sasuke… que… que te vaya bien espero que Tsunade shisou no sea tan estricta —en una acción desconocida para ella deposito un fugaz beso sobre los labios del morocho soltando sus manos.

Sasuke partió rumbo a la torre Hokage tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, no dejaría que ella y mucho menos Naruto le viesen sonrojado.

Ambos ninjas se miraron confundidos después de ver a Sasuke partir.

—Ne Sakura debes estar muy feliz ¿no? por fin tu y el teme están juntos —pregunto curioso a su amiga.

Nada le hacía más feliz que ver a sus amigos estar juntos y sobre todo ver que Sakura después de profesarle su amor al morocho por fin había sido correspondida (si supiera).

— ¿Eh?, si si… Naruto, estoy… feliz.

—Eso es lo importante Sakura, si alguna vez Sasuke te hace algo yo mismo me encargare de ponerlo en su lugar —sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo —Oye ¿quieres comer un delicioso plato de Ramen? ¡Yo invito!

—Gracias Naruto pero ya desayune, además necesito ir a casa —denegó su propuesta con una sonrisa.

—Bueno como quieras Sakura yo visitare a kakashi sensei oí que despertó, eres muy afortunada Sakura fuiste la primera en verlo, bueno adiós —se despidió a lejos seguramente apurado por llegar a Ichiraku.

Suspiro de nuevo ante la mención de su ex sensei y partió camino a casa pensando en cosas que seguramente estaría haciendo, lo más probable es que estuviera leyendo alguno de sus libros favoritos. Naruto tenía razón había tenido la oportunidad de verlo por última vez y aquel abrazo donde lloro en regazo fue una despedida silenciosa de aquel amor, antes de tener un nuevo comienzo, antes de olvidarlo.

Camino absorta en sus pensamientos, dirigiéndose en modo automático para cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en casa, saco sus llaves y después de forcejar un poco con la perilla consiguió entrar.

Inhalo profundamente el aroma de su apartamento jamás pensó que lo extrañaría, no hasta después de haber pasado un noche en casa de ¡Sasuke! —Sasuke... —exclamo para sí, llevando una de sus manos a sus labios recordando aquel momento en que había besado a Sasuke, paso su lengua sobre sus labio recogiendo cualquier rastro de los labios del morocho, un ligero toque de menta y canela degustaron sus papilas gustativas, sabían a él.

Una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla al recordar aquel momento, había sido a Sasuke a quien había besado con quien quería llenar el vacío que kakashi jamás llenaría.

No se arrepentía de su decisión el hecho en que despertara no cambiaba nada en absoluto, él jamás se enamoraría de ella no la vería como otra cosa que no fuese su alumna, maldecía una y mil veces los días en que comenzó a verlo más que su sensei, más que un amigo, los días en que se enamoro.

**~Flashback~**

_Ahí estaba de nuevo, ayudando con lo uno único que podía hacer para el entrenamiento de Naruto, mientras él se esforzaba bajo la cascada hecha por el capitán Yamato ella cocinaba mas píldoras de soldado._

_Ya estaban listas para brindarles energía a todos durante el entrenamiento, las coloco en la canasta y emprendió camino al campo de entrenamiento número tres, ese que siempre escogía su sensei para el entrenamiento del equipo, aun recordaba la vez que compitió con Maito Gai por el lugar de entrenamiento. _

_Corrió por la aldea, debía darse prisa si de verdad quería pedirle eso a su sensei la mejor hora para entrenar era en las mañanas y menos de quince minutos había llegado, como en esos días la vista de siempre era la misma Naruto se encontraba semidesnudo con múltiples clones bajo la cascada, el capitán Yamato contenía el chakra del Kyubi para protección de la aldea y como siempre su vago sensei recostado sobre una banca de madera, seguramente hecha también por el capitán para disfrute de sus sensei quien se encontraba leyendo nuevamente algunos de los libros pervertidos de Jiraiya._

—¡_Kakashi sensei!, no se supone que vigilaría el entrenamiento de Naruto _—_rompió el silencio haciéndose notar _

—_Hola Sakura, buen día, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar _—_se burló un poco sin apartar su Icha Icha de su rostro _—_y sobre el entrenamiento claro que lo superviso y va muy bien. _

—_Oh _—_suspiro un poco eso era tan típico de su sensei –Kakashi.._

—_Supongo que viniste a traer más píldoras para Naruto _—_interrumpió la petición de la pelirosa._

—_Si traje unas cuantas píldoras para Naruto y también para el capitán Yamato deber estar muy agotado contenido el chakra de Naruto…. _—_cayó por momento pensando en si decirlo o mejor hablar con la Godaime _—_…y bueno también venía a pedirle algo._

—_Hum… _—_bajo el libro de su rostro y sentó en la banca dejando un espacio a la kunoichi _— ¿_de qué se trata Sakura? Si puedo hacerlo y no interfiere con el entrenamiento de Naruto lo hare con mucho gusto._

—_Vera kakashi sensei yo… _—_tomo una pausa para tomar asiento aun lado del peligris _—…_Yo quisiera que me entrenara una vez más._

—_Sakura, yo ya te enseñe lo que tenía que enseñarte, la Hokage te entreno muy bien, derrotaste a un Akatsuki _—_explico orgulloso de sus logros. _

—_Sí, ella ha sido una gran maestra y he aprendido muchas cosas de ella, pero tal vez usted pueda enseñarme alguna otra cosa algo en lo que no soy tan buena, lo que usted crea que debo mejorar no deseo dejarle toda la carga a Naruto, ya no mas… Por favor kakashi sensei no tiene que estar conmigo todo el tiempo usted pue… _

—_Está bien Sakura yo se que quieres ayudar Naruto y te has esforzado por mucho este tiempo y si quieres mejorar puedo ayudarte en algunas cosas, también me servirá para no perder la forma _—_sonrió con ternura a la pelirosa._

**~Fin del Flashback~**

Intento retener de nuevo su llanto, ya no podía ni quería hacerlo más, hoy empezaría una nueva vida, una en la que Kakashi Hatake no estuviera presente más de lo debido, no podía evitarlo por siempre era y seria su sensei siempre, también era su amigo y parte del equipo siete, su segunda familia. Además que claro estaba, sería su paciente por algunos días durante su turno en el hospital.

Decidida tomo rumbo a la ducha donde preparo un poco de agua caliente para tomar un largo y tendido, al salir escogió un lindo conjunto otoñal: un pequeño suéter color verde con unos pantaloncillos cortos color beige hoy necesitaba una noche de chicas y mucho sake.

Tan pronto termino se arreglarse y comprobar que se encontraba presentable en el espejo, tomo camino a la negocio de la señora Nagano cambiaria su cabello, sentía que si iba a iniciar una nueva vida como solía decirle su madre "no hay mejor forma de hacerlo que con un cambio de imagen" y bueno, le había funcionado después de los exámenes chunnin a la partida de Sasuke ¿Por qué no intentarlo ahora?

-X-

En el hospital, un no muy contento ninja copia intentaba leer la misma página desde hace más de cuarenta minutos.

—¡Anda Kakashi!, ¿vas a decirme? ¿o intentarás leer la misma página por otra hora?—pregunto el ex Akatsuki.

—No hay nada que decirte Obito, no insistas más en ello —respondió por enésima vez, en esos momentos agradecía su infinita paciencia y el haber sido maestro de Naruto.

— ¿Sabes?, si no se lo dices jamás sabrás si ella siente los mismo por ti, no debes guardad algo tan complicado como el amor, si lo haces te enfermaras —insistió de nuevo el Uchiha mayor

—Ella jamás sentirá lo mismo Obito —respondió automáticamente deseando no haberlo hecho.

— ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía Bakashi, estás enamorado de Sakura!

—Está bien Obito tu ganas, pero de nada sirve que preguntes —respondió resignado y con esperanza de hacer que su compañero dejase las preguntas de lado.

— ¿Por qué no? ella se preocupa por ti e incluso la he visto llorar por ti —conto serio al recordar las acciones de la pelirosa.

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunto quizá un poco emocionado, tal vez ella no estuviese completamente fuera de su alcance como lo pensó.

—Sí, fuiste tú el primero en caer después de derrotar a Madara, la vi a ella, su mirada al verte caer fue como si el alma se le fuera, la vi correr hacia nosotros antes de desmallarme y por un momento vi miedo en su mirada…fue miedo de perderte Kakashi.

Aquel relato había dejado sin palabras al Hatake después de acabar con Madara no recordaba nada mas, el imaginar a Sakura así siendo él la causa de su sufrimiento le daba esperanza, pero se negaba a reconocerlo como algún acto de amor, mas bien como preocupación por su viejo sensei y nada mas

-X-

Se miro por última vez en el espejo que le mostraba la señora Nagano, le encantaba su nuevo corte hasta aparentaba ser mucho mayor de lo que realmente tenia.

Pensó en regresar a casa e ir por Rin pero seguramente se encontraba con Hinata y Tenten que a su vez se encontraba con Ino, lo mejor era pasar a casa de la rubia e ir por unos Tragos al Puño alegre bar que atendía Ayame.

Camino rumbo la florería Yamanaka donde afortunadamente encontró a todas sus amigas y además con ellas se encontraban Shikamaru, Temari y Matsuri señal de que seguramente el Kazekage se encontraba en la aldea, ahora la fiesta su noche estaría completa.

—Hola chicas —saludos al entrar.

Todas a kunoichi la miraban con asombro a Sakura Haruno, traía nuevamente un peinado a demás de lucir dulcemente hermosa.

—Sakura que bonito corte —Tenten fue la primera en opinar dando paso a lo demás comentarios

—Si Sakura, hasta se te nota menos tu frentezota —en respuesta los demás chicos rodaron los ojos, hasta Temari y Matsuri ya podían verlas ellas discutiendo como de costumbre Shikamaru soltó por debajo un — "pero que fastidio" —pero para su sorpresa Sakura sonrió y asintió.

—Pues claro, la razón de cambiar de peinado es verse más linda, deberías hacer lo mismo Ino cerda —y fue entonces que cualquier esperanza de evitar las discusiones de las ninja medico se perdieron, claro ya lo sabían era demasiado bello para ser cierto, Sakura jamás dejaría que Ino le ganase.

—Es… este ya… ya no pelen —Rin opto por interponerse entre ambas si no lo hacía jamás saldría de la florería. —Te vez muy linda Sakura ¿y porque no nos dices que te trae por aquí?, estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte.

—Gracias Rin, bueno como sea me da gusto encontrarlos a todos por que se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a tomar unos tragos.

—Si, eso mismo habíamos pensado- comento Ino emocionada por salir —no me perdería la historia de cómo Sakura durmió en la mansión Uchiha.

— ¿¡Cómo te enteraste Ino-cerda!?

—Ya, ya Sakura mejor ya vámonos o no alcanzaremos una mesa decente, recuerden que es Sábado y el lugar estará lleno —intervino Tenten halando a Sakura de la mano dejando atrás a los demás.

—He Sakura espera, casi lo olvido —le llamo Shikamaru- Sasuke estaba buscándote lo vi saliendo de la torre Hokage parecía molesto, bueno con rostro más fruncido de lo normal, como sea nos vemos en el bar —llevo las manos a sus bolsillos y tomo camino despreocupadamente fuera de la Florería.

Sakura miro expectante a las demás kunoichi pidiendo perdón con la mirada mientras corría tras Shikamaru

—Espera Shikamaru ¿Sabes dónde está Sasuke? —pregunto preocupada ahora era su novio y era lo más razonable que si la buscaba ella fuese a verle.

—¿Eh?, no te preocupes tanto Sakura, Ino me encargo buscar a los demás para vernos en bar, es un fastidio pero tiene mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos, yo lo buscare —explicó despreocupado y antes que la Sakura replicara había desaparecido.

Sakura Regreso a florería más tranquila si todos se reunirían lo vería en el bar y hablaría con él.

-X-

—¡Ne kakashi sensei!, se perdió muchas cosas ¿ah que no sabe lo nuevo? —hablaba Naruto muy entusiasmado mientras toma asiento sobre la camilla de su sensei.

—Hum no lo sé Naruto ¿qué sucedió de nuevo?.

—El viejo Teuchi invento un nuevo Ramen ¡el Ramen Naruto! Y es el más delicioso de todo el menú cuando salga lo llevare a que lo pruebe —anuncio muy entusiasmado por el nuevo menú.

—No gracias, Naruto pero debería de llevar a Obito le gusta tanto el Ramen como a ti —comento el Hatake

—¡Ah! —suspiro. —A todos a los que invito el día de hoy me ha dicho que no, primero Hinata que dijo tenía algo que hacer con su padre, Konohamaru dijo que no – comenzó enumerando con su dedos — y Sakura chan… —cayó por un momento al recordar de lo que había sido presente. —Ah y no le contado lo mejor —brinco su asiento mirando a ambos shinobis olvidando el tema del ramen por completo.

—¿¡Adivine que sucedió Kakashi-sensei!? —Brinco de su lugar muy emocionado. — ¡Sasuke-teme y Sakura-chan son novios! Yo mismo los vi esta mañana, debería haberlos visto ya decía yo que desde hace meses a esos dos los veía muy juntitos ¿No es una gran noticia Kakashi sensei?

Si Claro que no lo era, aquello le había caído como un balde de agua fría sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna en el corazón de la pelirosa al menos no como deseaba, pero ahora por un momento justo cuando había considerado las palabras de Obito se enteraba de esto, ahora la reacción de Rin la noche pasada cobraba sentido seguramente había peleado con él. Ahora no le cavia menor duda ella aun amaba a su alumno aquel que a pesar de años de ausencia aun conservaba el corazón de su cerezo.

— Kakashi sensei ¿se encuentra bien?

Parpadeo unos segundos recordando que no estaba solo en la habitación e intento sonreí con su alumno.

—Si Naruto me alegra.

Mientras tanto el Mayor de los Uchihas quien había observado atentamente la reacción de su compañero sabía que no lo estaba.

-X-

Todas las chicas entraron muy animadas al nuevo establecimiento de Teuchi,se había vuelto muy popular por toda Konoha y como ya era costumbre se encontraba lleno la mayoría eran shinobis que venían a pasar sus tiempo libres y unos cuantos civiles que se aventuraban a conoce el tan popular bar.

-Ya ven, se lo dije, no encontraremos mesa – replico tenten quien por más que buscaba no encontraba ninguna disponible.

—Q-Quizá Ayame-san pueda darnos una mesa —opinó Hinata recordando las otras veces que Naruto los acompañaba.

—Que buena idea Hinata, se ve que has aprendido de Naruto —bromeo Tenten mientras alzaba las cejas sugestivamente.

Hinata estaba a punto de ser lanzada por las kunoichis en busca de un lugar cuando Shikamaru las llamo al fondo del bar en una de las mejores mesas del lugar se encontraba acompañado por los demás chicos: Lee quien intentaba obtener el número de una chica, Kiba acompañado de la chica de los gatos, Sai quien solo sonreía al ver tomar a los demás y chouji quien ya había comenzado a comer la orden de carne, los únicos faltantes eran Sasuke y Naruto.

Todas alegres de tener la mejor mesa tomaron asiento una a lado de la otra y comenzaron con los tan necesitados tragos de Sake.

—Shikamaru —hablo Sakura después de su primera ronda. —¿Donde esta Sasuke y Naruto? ¿Oh acaso no va a venir?

—Cálmate Sakura no asfixies tanto a Sasuke, dijo que vendría pero cuando mencione que buscaría a Naruto el se ofreció así que supongo ya no han de tardar.

Sakura un poco más relajada decidió esperar por Sasuke y tomar otra ronda de tragos mientras disfrutaba de la música y conversaba con las chicas, no paso mucho tiempo para que Ino fuera la primera en interrogarla.

—Anda Sakura cuéntanos ¿cómo es que dormiste en la mansión Uchiha? Tienes que contarnos antes de que Sasuke y Naruto vengan.

Sakura no puso mucha resistencia a contarles su tan extraña mañana.

—A decir verdad no sé como llegue a casa de Sasuke solo desperté en su cama, desayunamos juntos y paseamos por la aldea un rato —explico rápidamente.

— ¿Entonces dormiste con el Uchiha? —pregunto Temari quien había tomado asiento a un lado de Shikamaru y no había dicho palabra alguna por compartir copas con el chico Nara.

—No, solo dormí en su cama pero eso no significa que dormí con el…. —escapo de su sabios tan natural como si sonriese.

La conversación quedo inconclusa pues todos dirigieron su mirada a la entrada donde entre la multitud se abrían paso un pelinegro muy serio y un rubio hiperactivo, cuando se reunieron Naruto corrió a los brazos de Hinata quien lo recibió muy alegre y un tierno beso, Sakura por su parte tomo la mano de su ahora novio y lo llevo a la barra en busca de privacidad y unos cuantos tragos mas.

—Sasuke me alegra que aceptaste venir yo sé que no eres muy afecto a hacer estas cosas y… —Sakura callo de inmediato cuando sintió los tibios labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos.

—Sa-Sasuke ¿por-porque hiciste eso? —pregunto sorprendida definitivamente no se acostumbraría a recibir en su boca los labios de su compañero.

—Somos pareja ¿no? —Respondió de una manera simple. —Eso hacen las parejas.

—Si eso es cierto pero… —Pensó por un momento —…olvídalo perdona. —Trato de olvidar su casi reclamo depositando un fugaz beso sobre sus labios.

Dando por olvidada la anterior conversación pidió algunos tragos y bebió al instante el suyo acompañada por la primera copa de Sasuke.

—Te cortaste el pelo, Me gusta —soltó de la nada mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pelirosa.

—Muchas gracias Sasuke —sonrió apenada mientras tomaba otro trago y entregaba su bebida a Sasuke.

Las horas pasaron y en un parpadear Lee se había mantenido toda la noche intentado conseguir el numero de algunas chicas que huían despavoridas cada que se le acercaba el discípulo de la bestia de Konoha, Chouji había seguido degustando la gran cantidad de platillos sobre la mesa, Kiba el... el ya no se encontraba con el grupo seguramente había llevado la fiesta para algún otro lugar más "privado", Shikamaru y Temari bailaban junto a Sai e Ino quienes eran el centro de atención en la pista y aun en la mesa se estaba Naruto aun trataba de convencer a Hinata de unirse a bailar con lo demás. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante se encontraban Matsuri, Tenten y Sakura quienes se había apoderado del Karaoke y cantaban sin temor ni vergüenza, ¿en qué momento se habían apoderado del escenario y separado de Sasuke? ni siquiera Sakura lo sabía, la explicación razonable eran las más de cinco botellas de Sake que habían bebido.

Las muy ebrias kunoichi estaban a punto de comenzar con su decima repetición de baile sobre la barra cuando la pelirosa y más ebria muchacha sintió un pequeño tirón sobre su brazo, era Sasuke quién intentaba bajarla.

—Sakura es hora de ir a casa ya has bebido demasiado y he sido paciente —hablo de manera autoritaria mientras la ayudaba a sentarse sobre la barra.

—Pero…hip...no…hip...hemos bailado… y tengo que decirte... hip… —Sakura intentaba hablar pero su hipar demostraba que no estaba en condiciones de seguir, había aprendido muchas cosas de la Hokage pero definitivamente el beber no era una de ellas.

—Sakura vamos a casa,¡ ahora! —Sin esperar más cargo a la chica en hombros mientras se dirigía a la salida, hecho un vistazo por el lugar y tras comprobar que sus compañeros seguían festejando sonrió y se dirigió camino a casa, seguro se las arreglarían para regresar solos.

Durante el camino observo a Sakura dormir y balbucear algunas cosas sin sentido, cuando llego no tuvo ningún problema para entrar a casa de la pelirosa, busco su habitación y la depósito lentamente en un vano intento de no despertarla de su sueño, estaba a punto de salir pero la mano de Sakura sujetando su mano lo detuvo.

—Espera… hip…Sasukeeew, porque me trajiste a casha yo... hip… ¡Todavía no lo olvido!

Exclamo Sakura comenzando un llanto descontrolado en respuesta Sasuke, la estrecha contra si intentado calmarla y para dejarla descansar.

—Está bien Sakura estás ebria… Será mejor que descanses.

— ¡Yo lo amo Sasuke, quiero olvidarlo... hip… ser feliz contigo! —gritaba entre sollozos

— ¿De qué?.. ¿De quién estás hablando Sakura? —No entendía lo que decía tal vez eran solo cosas sin sentido

—Tu… tú tienes la culpa si jamás te hubiese ido, jamás me habría enamorado de él… yo quiero ser feliz Sasuke por favor ayúdame a olvidarlo… hip… ya no quiero llorar mas por él.

— ¿Sakura de quien estás hablando? —pregunto confuso y un poco temeroso que fuese su mejor amigo de quien ella hablaba.

—De Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke prométeme que no me dejaras sola de nuevo... —incremento su llanto así como Sasuke la estrecho aun más en su regazo.

La respuesta de la pelirosa le había aliviado y asombrado por completo Sakura estaba enamorada de su maestro de aquel que era como un padre para él, le alegraba que no fuese el rubio pues le veía feliz con heredera Hyūga. Inundado por el sentimiento de desasosiego Sasuke acaricio la ahora más corta cabellera de la pelirosa intentando pensar en una solución siendo objetivo, no tenía mucho que pensar, ambos tenían heridas abiertas que querían cerrar y sin importar lo que sucediese quería intentar que la nueva relación que tenían funcionara y no los destruyera en el intento, cuidaría de ella como su compañera, amiga y parte de su nueva familia. Se lo debía después de todo.

—Por favor —Sakura deshizo aquel abrazo para mirar aquellos orbes negros que la veían con ternura. —Por favor Sasuke no te vayas no me dejes sola…hoy no.

Resignado el morocho deshizo por completo su tacto para tomar reposo justo detrás de Sakura, tomándola de la cintura la atrajo contra su regazo hasta que ambos se dejaron llevar por el mundo de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

**Hoola! que tal por fin después de tanto tiempo he podido actualizar lo que me recuerda ¡primer capitulo del año!... La verdad es que ya lo tenia escrito pero en el tiempo que tarde en enviarlo a mi beta (quien por cierto le agradezco muchísimo) y corregir de nuevo buee ya saben todo por un fic mejor :) espero que haya valido la espera.**

**Y volviendo al tema ¿que les pareció? Sakura pero que carajos acabas de hacer ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta? ¡oh! y que decir del pobre kakashi se ha enterado de la peor forma es un alivio que obito este con el para apoyarlo ahora que conoce su "secreto" **

**Muchas gracias por sus consejos y opiniones me encantan, ****nos leemos el siguiente capitulo.**

**Saludos**** ttebane! **


End file.
